How It all Began/Script
The Adventures Of Irving and Friends Episode 1: How It All Began \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Our tale begins in the House of Irving *No Last Name Given*. It was the first day of Summer and Irving had just woken up after a good nights sleep. Irving: What a great morning! Wait a second…It's the first day of summer! YAY! But what do I do? Every year I plan on doing something big but end up getting distracted. Well not this summer. This summer I will sure nothing stops me from having the best Summer ever! Irving's Mom: Irving! Albert! Breakfast! Irving: Right after breakfast. Irving went to the kitchen where he found his Big Brother Albert eating some cereal. Albert: Hello, Irving. Irving: Hello, Albert. Irving's Mom: So what are you kids doing today? Irving: I don't know. I'll just walk around the neighborhood until I figure something out. Albert: My and my friends are going to wait in a really long line for concert tickets. Irving: Teenagers. I'll never understand them. Well I guess I'm heading out. See you later. Irving walked around the neighborhood with nothing to do. Eventually he saw a huge line of people in front of someone's house. Irving: Hey what's this huge line for? Django: Phineas and Ferb built a Rollercoaster! Irving: Who? Django: You don't know who Phineas and Ferb are? Irving: I don't get out much Django: Well it doesn't matter who they are. Those 2 kids built a rollercoaster! Irving: Aren't they a little young to build a rollercoaster? Django: Yes. Yes they are. Irving:….Cool! I've GOT to check this out! The two kids went inside the tent to see the coaster Phineas and Ferb built. Phineas: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages! May I present to you a spectacle most of the morning in the making….the coolest…. coaster...ever! Irving looked up to see that the Coaster was really high and almost reached the clouds. Irving: This…is awesome! Those Phineas and Ferb kids must be cool if they cab build this thing! Phineas: So, who wants to go first? Everyone shot there hand up. A few minutes later, they were on the coaster as the ride was about to begin. Phineas: Well, that's about it. Enjoy the ride. The ride begin and it was nothing like Irving imagined…it was better. The coaster went al over the place. It was awesome. Later, Irving looked up to see that a helicopter picked up the coaster somehow. But even more strange is that he saw a platypus with a fedora that like a Secret Agent or something! He turned around to see the exact same Platypus but with no fedora. Phineas: Oh There, you are Perry. Irving: Did I just…see a secret agent platypus. Man what did I eat last night? Eventually, the coaster ended up in space. Then it went back to earth and back in Phineas and Ferb's backyard. All the other kids left but Irving stood in the background. Isabella: That was great, Phineas. Isabella: So what are you going to do tomorrow? Phineas: I don't know yet. Isabella: Maybe you can teach Perry some tricks. Phineas: Well, he is a platypus. They don't do much. Ferb: They're the only mammals to lay eggs. Irving: Woah Ferb Speaks…with a British accent. No wonder he never talks. Phineas: So what should we do tomorrow? There's a world of possibilities. Maybe we should make a list. Irving: Wow. Phineas and Ferb are awesome. They can build a rollercoaster, they have a pet platypus who may or not be a secret agent and one has a British accent! I know what I'm gonna do this summer. I will follow Phineas and Ferb's every move. I will know everything about them, their friends, and their family! I will be their biggest fans! Irving left and went home where he met up with Albert. Albert: Hello Irving. How was your day? Irving: It was great! I found some else to obsess over! Albert: I hope it turns out better then the last person you obsessed over. Irving: Oh come one! I paid for all the damage and Grandpa should see perfectly out that eye by now. Albert: Well just leave me out of this one. Later that night, Irving was in his room putting up a map of the Tri State with Phineas and Ferb's circled so he would remember where it is. Irving's Mom: Bed time! Irving: Ok Mom! Irving turned off the lights and closed his eyes. Irving: This was the best day ever! END OF EPISODE 1 Category:episodes Category:Dialogue Category:Gurgy's Pages Category:Irving Category:The Adventures Of Irving and Friends episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:The Adventures Of Irving And Friends